Roadside
by Dr.Sarcastic
Summary: "Do I need to have a reason to leave you in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night?" Emily leaves Morgan on the side of the road.


He couldn't figure out what he did to deserve this.

There he was standing on the side of the road, somewhere in Kentucky, alone. His oh-so-darling girlfriend decided to kick him out of the car. Apparently, he was a jerk and needed to walk up a huge hill to the gas station. There was no hint that she'd be there waiting for him when he got there, but he had no other choice.

He should have seen it coming.

They'd been heading to Emily's cousin's wedding. It was in Kentucky and they decided to drive there. Then, just as they were leaving Quantico, they got word that JJ and Will were finally engaged. He started talking about how happy he was for JJ and her beau. Emily just became more and more agitated.

He couldn't understand where all her anger was coming from at all.

The two had been dating for a good five years and he really loved her. Thing were going fantastic. Or so he thought.

His taillights were becoming harder to see in the distance, as they drove farther away from him. There he stood in the middle of the highway, thinking about shoving out his thumb out and fetching a ride. The problem with this idea was that there were no cars out at that hour. Only the gravel and the occasional bird were there to keep him company. Basically, he was screwed.

"What did I do?" he asked the darkened sky above him as the little dots of his taillights vanished completely over the hill. "Did I just imagine that things were going well?" He shook his head and continued to walk down the lonely highway. "Did I say something wrong?" He continued to ask aloud to no one. "Look at me, she's got me talking to myself!" He growled and kicked a rock out of his path.

By the time that reached the gas station he was tired and beyond agitated.

It wasn't until he spotted his pickup truck that the rest of his annoyance bubbled up. There was Emily leaning against the driver's side door, smirking, with her arms folded over her chest. He could just imagine her laughing it up to herself as she waited for him to slowly walk up the hill.

"Enjoy your walk, Morgan?" She asked, tauntingly.

"That was so uncalled for!" He snapped, stopping the rest of the way towards her.

"Hardly. You needed the workout." She said, with the smirk never leaves left face.

"This isn't a joke. What the hell was that even about?"

"Do I need a reason to leave you in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night?"

"YES!" He yelled, face turning red.

She sighed and shook her head at his clear obliviousness.

"You don't even realize what's wrong…" She said, bone fide sadness sweeping her beautiful features.

"I would if you'd just tell me," He felt himself calming down a bit after seeing her falter.

"We've been together how long?" she asked pushing herself from the door and walking closer to him, eyes on fire.

"About five years." he answered, confused by this conversation.

"In all that time you never thought once to ask me to marry you? What, is Emily Prentiss not good enough to be a part of your perfect family?"

"What?" All anger inside of his being left him at that moment.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter," She glared at him, hands on her hips.

"So you're mad that I haven't proposed to you?" He asked, making sure he completely understood what she was trying to get across to him.

"Pretty much! Five years is a long time, you know! What were you expecting? That we'd just continue to live together and play house? I expect more than that," She snapped.

He frowned a bit and touched his coat pocket lightly, out of reflex. Inside was a small box, waiting to be presented.

"Emily," he sighed. "You ruined it."

"What are you-"

He cut her off. "I was going to pop the question after the reception tomorrow, but if you want me to do it here in the middle of nowhere, with some dirty guy staring out of his car, then I can." He shrugged. "Who wants to be proposed to properly anyways?" He continued, smiling at this point.

Emily's domineer changed in an instant. The very thought of what he had planned had caught her off guard. She wouldn't have made a big deal about it if not for all the weddings coming up. It had been on the backburner in her mind for a while and she just never said anything. She worried that suggesting it would make him run for the hills. It took him three years just to ask her out for God's sakes. Derek Morgan had been scared to ask her out; who would have known?

"Oh. I'm-" She began.

"Ah, no. My fault, too, Princess," He said, all anger gone.

She grinned. "You know, you're kind of a big softy."

He returned it at 100 watts. "Only for you."

"You should stop."

That threw him off guard. "What? Why?"

"Because, it your ability to forgive me so easily that prompts me to do crazy things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like leave me on the side of the road?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I messed this one up. I was being insecure and I was upset and I left you. It was stupid and I was wrong," She waved a hand at him dismissively. "But why'd you wait five years to ask me? You could have asked a long time ago, you know?"

"You aren't the easiest person in the world…" He started. "I was waiting for a sign that you wanted that sort of commitment."

"Am I giving you that sign now?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed, nudging her side. "You practically have big flashing lights and large arrows pointing towards it. But I may just make you wait a little longer just for all this trouble you've caused."

"You're impossible," She deadpanned and turned back towards the driver's side of the truck.

"You're telling me," He groaned softly, even though he felt slightly giddy. Emily Prentiss wanted _him _to propose to her. He walked over to the passenger side and slid back into his seat.

"So…" He asked with his eyebrows wiggling a bit. "What's your answer going to be when I properly propose?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out…that is, if we live long enough," She smirked, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

She said yes.

* * *

**This is on my 'not sure how I feel about it' list...A review would be incredible. :]**


End file.
